


rainy, stormy day

by creamyoreofillings



Series: Our Perfect Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Monokuma doesn't exist, Multi, One Shot, Thunderstorms are scary, komaeda's luck cycle still exists tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm hits Jabberwock Island and everyone is in the Mess Hall with hot drinks to warm them. Nagito's fear of thunderstorms shows and Hinata attempts to calm him down so he can get some much needed sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rainy, stormy day

It was raining hard at Jabberwock. Everyone was cramped up at the mess hall with hot cocos. Everyone was wrapped up in a blanket because (thankfully) Saionji brought 7 blankets because she feels colder than Antarctica for some reason.  
  
People were split into groups of two. Peko with Kuzuryuu, Mahiru with Saionji, Tsumiki with Chiaki (chiaki instantly fell asleep), Ibuki with Togami (with a bit of mini screaming), Akane with Nidai (couple of fist bumps, here and there), Gundam and Sonia (though Souda wants in the group because he doesnt want to be with Hanamura and Sonia allows it), Hinata with Komaeda and Hanamura was left to himself.  
  
Everyone was comfortable except one particular student. Komaeda hated storms. He hated lightning and thunder. He hated loud, scary and unnecessary sounds.  
  
Hinata woke up groggily and grumbled a _'what'_ in response to the thing thats messing up his sleep.   
  
"Why are you staying up so late?" Hinata asked tiredly. Komaeda visually jumped and stiffened when a loud thunder was heard but relaxed a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep you awake, Hinata-kun. I was just..... Err...." He mumbled and toyed with his fingers. "I was just so cold and i just wanted to grab another hot coco!" He said with a fake smile.  
  
Hinata didnt buy it. Hinata didnt bought a single word he said. And it was obvious. Komaeda was scared of storms.   
  
"You're scared of storms." Hinata said blandly.  
"Pardon?" Komaeda questioned.  
"You are scared of storms. You visually shake whenever lighting and thunder go by." Hinata responded again. Komaeda bowed down his head in embarrassment. "You breathe heavily and mumble words that are barely audible but above whispers. You also hold up the covers above to your nose in a (cute) scared matter. Do I need to continue?"   
  
After Hinata finished his observation of him, he saw the rapid rise and fall of Komaeda's upper torso and the black dots painting the blanket. He figured he was crying in shame that a highschooler was afraid of storms.  
  
Hinata felt guilty of what he said. He got so carried away in explaining Komaeda's fear because its a harmless (and in some cases, adorable) fear. Hinata tried to hug him but a flash of light and thunder roared through the hall. Komaeda shot up and hugged Hinata, burying his face into his chest and started whimpering.  
  
His whimpers climbed up to sobs and a barely audible moan of fear. Hinata blushed and looked down at to see the fluffy mess of hair on his chest.  
  
"Its okay... It's okay..." He tried to reassure the other boy as he pet his fluffy mess of hair. "I'll stay up late with you until you fall asleep. I promise that the storm will go away tomorrow." Komaeda looked up to him and held up a pinky. "You promise?" The boy said, seriously. Hinata raised up his pinky finger and intertwined his and Komaeda's. "Promise."  
  
Whenever a clash of lighting was seen, Komaeda would hold Hinata's hand and scoot closer to him. When a loud thunder came by, he would bury his face into his chest. When both were heard and seen, he would cling onto Hinata as if his life depended on it.  
  
A few minutes went by and Hinata could hear tiny snores from his left side. He turned to see the most adorable sight he could ever see in his life.  
  
Komaeda was sleeping soundly. His face looked delicate and his cheeks were painted with a faded rosy pink color. His lips were faintly pink and were pursed up in a cute matter. His eyelashes were a bit long and curled at the end. He looked like he was a child.  
  
Hinata got the sudden urge to kiss the sleeping boy. And he did. He felt a rush of adrenaline when he linked his lips to the boy and was washed away by sleepiness when he parted.  
  
Komaeda smiled a bit and cuddled closer to Hinata to keep warmer. Hinata tried to force back a smile but was too tired so the smile got through easily.  
  
 _'So this is what it feels like to be in love....'_ He thought as he slowly drifted into sleep. _'I like it.'_  
  
The next day, Komaeda's luck cycle took it's toll on them. When the pair woke up, they were surrounded by their friends (just mainly girls. minus Saionji) and looked at them with an adored expression on their faces.  
  
Hinata doesnt care. He loves Komaeda so much that he gave him another kiss before sleeping again.


End file.
